Image capture devices, such as those associated with a smartphone or tablet, allow users to capture a digital image and store the image in a memory associated with the image capture device. These image capture devices can also include wireless network capabilities that allow a user to transmit an image to a remote computing device or to access an image from a remote computing device via a wireless network.
These image capture devices can also include various techniques for improving the quality of photos. For instance, image capture devices often allow a user to adjust various settings such as white balance, flash, and/or exposure metering. Further, image capture devices might include technologies such as High Dynamic Range Imaging (HDR). HDR allows for a wider range of dynamics in saturation, brightness and contrast through the use of multiple images captured at different exposures. In addition, image capture devices often have post production software that allow a user to adjust various image controls such as saturation, brightness and contrast, and to apply various filters and/or transforms to the image. Such post production software can include autocorrect filters that adjust saturation, brightness and contrast to some normalized model.